Nowadays, the space available under the bonnet of vehicles is more and more limited, in particular around the engine block, and calls for integration of the functions to be performed in order to reduce the overall size, while at the same time maintaining the quality and continuity of execution, on which the reliability of the vehicle depends.
Moreover, in terms of the development and manufacture of internal-combustion-engine vehicles, the current tendency is to streamline, not in terms of isolated elements, i.e. components or parts, but in terms of assemblies, units or modules, each performing a global function or a plurality of interdependent functions.
This is the case, in particular, with the functions associated both with the engine cooling circuit and with the recirculation or the re-injection of the exhaust gases EGR.
It would, of course, be advantageous, in terms of both compactness and a reduction in overall size and in terms of a reduction in the number of parts and assembly and fitting processes, to incorporate, for example, at least some of the functions for the regulation and distribution of the cooling liquid as it leaves the engine block with the function of cooling the gases to be recycled, in order to achieve a single structural unit performing these various functions.
Moreover, if such a unit could also incorporate conduit portions of the respective circulation circuits, it would be possible further to reduce the number of separate parts also required, as well as the length of the corresponding circuits, allowing rapid heating of the engine, for example, to be achieved after a cold start.
Moreover, to achieve a compact installation, not requiring a particular support structure to hold the installation beneath the bonnet of the vehicle, it would be beneficial to fix a unit of this type directly to the engine block.
Finally, it is also advantageous, for financial reasons, to make at least some of the constituent parts of such a unit from a plastics material, although this material should be protected from excessively elevated temperatures.